Pulau Boneka
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Rencana honeymoon Naruto dan Sasuke rupanya adalah keputusan yang salah. Mereka tak tahu kalau pulau yang mereka tuju akan mendatangkan bencana juga marabahaya. Bisakah mereka selamat dari pulau mengerikan yang seluruh isi hutannya adalah boneka! / NARUFEMSASU.
1. Chapter 1

Sorot dingin dari segala penjuru hutan serasa memandanginya. Sorot beku dari sesuatu yang tidak bernyawa. Lebih dari satu. Memerangkapnya dalam gelap malam. Suara tapak kaki di atas tanah gembur beserta patahan ranting hanyalah satu dari sekian banyaknya suara-suara yang tercipta dalam hutan mencekam ini. Suara geseran daun kering. Suara cicitan burung hantu. Suara hewan-hewan melata di sekitar.

Telinganya serasa berdengung. Suara-suara asing itu serasa memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ia hampir tuli. Ia hampir buta. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Yang ia tahu, kegelapan dan suasana mencekam yang menyambutnya ini serasa meruntuhkan seluruh tulang-tulang dalam sendinya. Ia ketakutan.

Sejauh manapun ia berlari, suara-suara yang menghampirinya kian mendekat. Sorotan tajam yang serasa melubangi punggungnya terasa semakin dingin dan tajam. Ia tak tahu siapa yang tengah mengintainya. Meski berulang kali ia berputar, merotasikan bola mata kelamnya ke seluruh penjuru hutan, yang ia temukan hanyalah kegelapan. Tapi… tidak, tunggu, bukankah yang bersinar dalam gelap itu adalah sorotan mata seseorang. Jumlahnya banyak sekali. Mematri dirinya seolah-olah ia adalah objek perburuan.

Ia tak mau peduli. Ketakutan menguasai jiwanya. Ia hanya ingin berlari. Berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Menghindari sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan disukainya. Berlari meski ia pikir percuma. Karena kenyataannya sorot dingin tanpa jiwa itu selalu dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Kini sesuatu yang tak kasat mata seolah menyeringai dari balik semak pepohonan. Mengatakan dalam sebuah isyarat parau, "Aku menemukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pulau Boneka © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : FEMALE!SASUKE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Liburan?" tanyanya memastikan. Saat ini dua buah tiket liburan eksklusif tengah berada dalam genggaman tangan halusnya. Wanita itu memandang sang suami yang sedang menyesap secangkir kopi pahit tanpa gula dengan nikmat.

"Hm, bukankah semenjak menikah kita belum melaksanakan _honeymoon_?" katanya, menaruh cangkir kopi itu kembali di atas tatakan. Wajah berseri sang suami yang nampak bersemangat terlihat kian tampan dengan setelan jas mahalnya hari ini.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Sibuk bukan berarti tidak ada waktu 'kan, Sayang? Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kau butuh liburan untuk bisa sedikit melupakan mimpi-mimpi burukmu itu. Kau yang bilang padaku kalau selama lebih dari seminggu ini kau selalu mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama. Kupikir itu karena kau terlalu jenuh berada di rumah ini sendirian."

"Tapi aku tahu kau banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Tidak ada salahnya 'kan berlibur bersama? Lagipula masih ada Shikamaru, dan juga kakak ipar yang membantuku mengelola perusahaan," bujuknya halus. Pria bersurai pirang itu berpindah posisi duduknya di sebelah sang istri. Ia rangkulkan lengannya hanya untuk menarik tubuh langsing istrinya mendekat. "Ayolah… kita liburan bersama. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Papa untuk cuti selama dua minggu ke depan."

Wanita bertitle istri pengusaha muda nan sukses itu berpikir sejenak. Memang tidak ada salahnya berlibur bersama. Sejujurnya ia juga merindukan waktu luang sang suami yang selalu saja sibuk selama mereka menikah satu bulan yang lalu. Setidaknya waktu dua minggu yang akan mereka jalani untuk _honeymoon_ akan sangat berkesan untuk memorinya nanti.

Ia menilik dua lembar kertas yang bertuliskan Wisata Eksklusif Pulau Xochimilco Kanal yang terletak di Negara Mexico. Suaminya berkata kalau tiket ini ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai salah satu rekan bisnisnya di perusahaan. Namun, sayangnya orang itu tidak memberitahu lebih pasti mengenai identitas dirinya. Orang itu mengirimkan dua lembar tiket ini melalui pos, dan menuliskan ucapan-ucapan selamat berbahagia untuk menempuh hidup yang baru. Sepertinya hal itu wajar, karena biasanya seseorang yang memberi hadiah semewah ini enggan mengumbar-umbar identitasnya kepada sang penerima.

"Jadi bagaimana, hm?" desak sang suami yang kini tengah mendekap tubuh istrinya dari samping.

"Naruto."

"Ya, Sasu-chan?"

Balasan sang suami mendapatkan respon sikutan dari sang istri. Pasalnya Sasuke selalu malu jika Naruto menggodanya dengan embel-embel menggelikan seperti itu.

"Kau yakin bisa menemaniku selama dua minggu penuh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kita berdua tahu kalau kita ini butuh liburan, dan aku butuh _honeymoon_ bersamamu," bisikan nada seduktif di depan telinganya, menimbulkan semburat merah tipis di kedua belah pipi porselen Sasuke. Wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai itu lekas menenggelamkan wajah malunya di dada bidang sang suami.

Naruto terkekeh. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bermesra-mesraan berdua dengan Sasuke. Semenjak mereka resmi menikah, segala urusan kantor yang menyibukkan selalu saja menuaikan jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Kalau dulu dalam seminggu mereka bisa bertemu 4 sampai 5 kali, kalau sekarang 1 kalipun rasanya sangat sulit. Tinggalah Sasuke yang menunggu kepulangannya seorang diri di rumah ini. Rumah yang telah ia beli satu tahun yang lalu sebelum melamar putri bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha secara formal dan berani di depan seluruh anggota keluarga besarnya. Rasanya kalau mengingat hal itu Naruto selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baik. Ayo kita pergi."

Jawaban Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Bibir penuh sang pria bermarga Namikaze itu mengulum senyum cerah yang menawan.

"Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kak Itachi, Ayah dan Ibu mertua juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk rencana ini. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin hadiahnya berupa cucu darimu. Kak Itachi bahkan sampai mengancam, kalau kita harus berhasil memiliki anak setelah kembali nanti dari pulau itu."

Mendengar nada sumringah yang mengalun dari bibir suaminya, refleks saja Sasuke menyikut perut berotot Naruto dua kali lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia malu. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mengiyakan saja syarat memalukan seperti itu. Dasar suami bodoh!

"Sakit, 'Suke…," Naruto merajuk sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang disikut Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap terkekeh ketika melihat wajah memerah istrinya yang begitu cantik dan manis.

"Dobe!"

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang," goda Naruto yang lagi-lagi mendaratkan kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Sasuke. "Jadi sekarang bisakah kau layani dulu suamimu yang tampan ini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menyikut perut _sixpack_ Naruto, yang lekas menimbulkan tawa geli dari sang suami.

"Ayolah, aku sudah rindu sekali padamu," bujuknya, menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi merona Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk. "Bukankah tidak buruk jika kita memberikan oleh-oleh pada mereka sebelum kita pergi nanti, hm?"

"Ba-Baka!"

"Hohoho, ayolah Sasu-chan~" Naruto kian gencar menggoda Sasuke. Dia bahkan sudah mengunci pinggang sang istri kemudian menyorongkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang beraroma memabukkan itu.

"Na —Nnnh! Naruto!"

Bibir Naruto mengecupi permukaan kulit mulus Sasuke yang selembut dan sekenyal marsmallow. Ia menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sasuke yang begitu polos akan sentuhannya.

" _Should we start now_?"

Sasuke tidak bisa membalas nada ajakan itu karena ia terlalu kewalahan menahan rangsangan di sekujur tubuhnya. Suami pirangnya ini benar-benar kelewat mesum. Lihatlah tangan-tangan lihai yang mempreteli pakaiannya, benar-benar profesional sekali. Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kalau Naruto tengah menanggalkan seluruh pertahan diri yang ia miliki. Sekarang ia hanya mampu pasrah ketika dirinya digotong menuju kamar. Bibirnya dibungkam dengan sebentuk ciuman panjang yang terasa panas membakar birahinya. Naruto selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat ia tenggelam sampai tak mampu lagi untuk naik ke permukaan.

Mungkin besok mereka takkan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, tapi mungkin saja hari sudah akan menjelang petang ketika mereka terbangun nanti.

 **.**

Mereka sampai di Bandara Internasional Benito Juarez pada pukul 15.23 waktu Mexico. Melakukan perjalanan via udara selama 8 jam lebih, tentunya membuat tubuh mereka serasa pegal dan linu. Sasuke bahkan sampai mengalami _jet lag_ karena tak terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Mexico. Beruntung ada Naruto yang selalu setia terjaga selama berada di sampingnya, namun meski begitu sisa mabuk perjalanan yang melelahkan ini masihlah ada.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar bandara. Banyak orang-orang asing yang berlalu lalang dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat ia mengerti. Namun sebagian ia bisa menangkap beberapa orang turis berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, selebihnya ia tak tahu menahu mengenai bahasa Spanyol. Sasuke masih menggandeng erat lengan Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya sembari mendorong beberapa koper bawaannya bersama Sasuke.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa kantuk dan mual yang mendera kepala dan lambungnya.

Naruto menoleh sejenak dengan mematri senyuman tipis yang begitu disukainya. "Ke dermaga. Setahuku rute menuju pulau Xochimilco sekitar 17 mill dari sini."

"Kira-kira berapa jam lagi kita akan sampai?" rengek Sasuke manja. Rasa lelah yang mendera jiwa raganya hampir tak tertahankan. Tetapi Naruto yang seolah mengerti mulai mengusap halus lengan Sasuke yang masih menggandengnya.

"Sabar ya. Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 jam. Nanti di perjalanan menuju dermaga, kau boleh tidur sepuasmu. Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah kita sampai nanti."

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah dan memutuskan untuk menutup rapat bibirnya saja.

"Kau lapar? Sejak di pesawat tadi aku tidak melihatmu makan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya mengantuk, Naru."

"Ya, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita cari taksi secepatnya agar kau bisa tidur sejenak."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya mulai menguap lebar ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari bandara. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang menyetop taksi, lalu memasukan koper-koper bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi, setelah itu ia membiarkan Naruto menggiringnya memasuki kursi penumpang di taksi itu. Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur. Dan pelukan posesif suaminya adalah tempat terbaik untuk dirinya melepaskan seluruh perasaan lelah dan letih yang membelenggunya selama berjam-jam dalam pesawat.

Setibanya mereka di dekat dermaga, barulah Naruto membangunkannya diiringi sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibir mungilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sayang."

"Bisakah kita makan dulu? Setelah bangun tidur aku jadi lapar."

Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan manja istrinya. Dia segera mengajak Sasuke memasuki restauran kecil di pinggir dermaga. Ia memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai makanan khas orang-orang Mexico, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu makanan sederhana seperti ikan dan sebagainya bukan? Jadi, Naruto memilih memesan makanan yang cukup familiar untuk mereka makan daripada harus mencoba sesuatu yang belum tentu akan disukai lidah istrinya.

"Sudah kenyang? Bibirmu belepotan saus, 'Suke," Naruto meledeknya sedikit sambil berusaha menggapai tissue untuk membersihkan sisa saus di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Ish, tidak perlu berbicara sekeras itu 'kan? Aku 'kan jadi malu, Dobe."

"Kenapa? Tidak akan ada yang mengerti bahasa kita disini."

"Tapi tetap saja kau menarik perhatian banyak orang."

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin mereka iri dengan kemesraan kita," tanggap Naruto cuek. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk sekedar mengecup sudut bibir Sasuke. "Nah, sudah selesai."

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa sambil mengacak puncak kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah penasaran sekali. Mungkin saat sampai disana nanti, hari sudah beranjak sangat larut. Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" tantang Sasuke, "masih ada kau disisiku."

"Kalau kita berpencar bagaimana?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengerjaiku," Sasuke mencubit pinggangnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Naruto lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan rasa gemas atas sikap manis yang diperlihatkan istri sahnya ini.

"Cubitanmu itu masih saja luar biasa. Apa tenagamu sekarang sudah terisi penuh? Baiklah, sebaiknya kau menyimpannya untuk di ranjang nanti."

Spontan saja wajah Sasuke memerah sampai ke telinga. Wanita yang dulunya bermarga Uchiha itu lagi-lagi melancarkan cubitan ganasnya di pinggang Naruto. "Dasar baka dobe!"

Suara tawa serak Naruto entah mengapa terdengar begitu seksi. Tanpa terasa semburat merah di wajah Sasuke kian pekat ketika menyadarinya. Ia sangat suka ketika Naruto menanggalkan seluruh sikap kepemimpinan dan jas mahalnya. Karena yang ia sukai dari sosok suaminya adalah Naruto yang santai namun tetap trendy. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Sebentar, aku akan bertanya pada seseorang mengenai rute tujuan kita."

"Memangnya mereka mengerti bahasa Inggris?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, Sayang."

Setelah mengatakannya Naruto segera melesat menghampiri penduduk terdekat di sekitar dermaga. Namun sayangnya orang itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan, dan orang yang ia tanyai justru mengatakan sesuatu menggunakan bahasa Spanyol yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Uh, _You can't speak english_?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi kepada orang asing itu.

" _No entiendo lo que está diciendo._ "

Desahan kecewa terdengar dari bibir penuh Naruto. Ia hanya memberikan gestur membungkuk lalu menghampiri orang lain yang ia lihat sedang terduduk santai di pinggir dermaga.

" _Excuse me, can I ask you something_?"

Orang yang ditanyai olehnya lagi-lagi hanya menatap bingung wajahnya. Orang ini sedikit lebih tua dari orang pertama yang ia tanyai, dan Naruto seperti sudah dapat menebak kalau pria inipun pasti tidak akan mengerti akan bahasanya.

" _You know the location of the island of dolls_?"

Lagi. Orang itu tidak menyahut atau bahkan bersuara.

"Err, _Te-shu-i-lo_ ," Naruto mengeja alamat yang tercantum dalam lembaran tiket wisata itu. " _You know the route to go there?_ " Gestur canggung mulai meresapi tiap susunan tulang yang ada di tubuhnya. " _I mean, route to go Teshuilo_."

Lama-lama Naruto mulai frustasi. Seandainya ia mengetahui sedikit bahasa Spanyol, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan sesulit ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke berada. Istri tercintanya itu ternyata sedang tertawa. _Dasar istri durhaka! Lihat saja nanti di atas ranjang!_ dendam Naruto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, Dobe?"

"Haah, jangan tanya padaku, Teme," Naruto menghampirinya dengan lesu. Kebiasaan Naruto jika sedang frustasi ia akan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Naruto pernah bilang, hanya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke saja rasanya ia sudah tenang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau men _translate_ rute tujuan kita ke dalam bahasa Spanyol," saran Sasuke pelan, yang segera membuat badan Naruto berdiri tegak dan menepuk keras dahinya sendiri.

"Astaga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku."

"Itu karena kau dobe," dengus Sasuke malas dengan aksen memutar mata yang cukup elegan.

"Ya, ya, ya, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Nama tempat yang akan kita tuju itu bernama, _'Island of Dolls'_ yang artinya adalah, 'Pulau Boneka' jika kita men _translate_ nya maka akan menjadi…," Naruto mengotak-atik aplikasi google dari layar _smartphone_ -nya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, seulas senyum kepuasan tersungging di bibirnya yang semerah darah. " _La Isla de las Munecas?_ " ejanya agak terbata.

"Kenapa?"

"Namanya terdengar jadi aneh."

"Itu karena kita tidak terbiasa mendengarnya dalam bahasa asing, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa geli sembari mengacak surai hitam panjang Sasuke yang tertiup angin dermaga. Sebelum Sasuke sempat mencubit pinggang suaminya, seseorang asing yang tiba-tiba saja datang lekas menarik lengan Naruto kemudian berbicara dalam bahasa Spanyol. Sontak saja Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut, terlebih Sasuke yang langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto.

 _"Ir! No ir allí! que va a morir!_ " kata kakek-kakek yang sempat ditanyai Naruto sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria tua yang terduduk agak jauh di pinggir dermaga tadi mendengar ucapannya dalam bahasa Spanyol.

" _Sorry, could you release my hand?_ "

" _No! No vaya allí usted podría morir!_ "

" _I don't understand what you are saying,_ " kata Naruto lagi yang berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan si pria tua. Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya juga turut membantu melepaskan cengkeraman itu dengan wajah panik.

" _Maldito serás. Usted va a morir. No ir allí! Va a matar!_ "

Pria tua itu masih saja berteriak setelah Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dan menarik Sasuke menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Dia pasti orang gila," terka Sasuke terengah setelah Naruto berhenti mengajaknya berlari.

"Mungkin," sahut Naruto yang juga ikut terengah.

"Aku lelah, Naru…," rengek Sasuke, melepaskan seluruh bobot tubuhnya di bahu Naruto.

"Maaf ya, rencana _honeymoon_ kita jadi berantakan seperti ini," ucap Naruto sesal sembari menciumi puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah terbiasa menanggung kebodohanmu sejak kita berpacaran dulu."

Sahutan sarkas Sasuke membuahkan sebuah tawa geli di bibir Naruto. "Aku juga sudah cukup terbiasa dengan ucapan pedasmu itu, Sasu~"

Dengan kesal Sasuke mencubit kuat pinggang Naruto sampai mendesiskan rintihan keras dari bibir suami pirangnya.

"Permisi, apa kalian turis yang ingin menyebrang ke pulau boneka?" tanya seseorang yang lekas mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Pria itu masih terlihat begitu muda dan tampan. Dari cara ia berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih serta ciri-ciri fisiknya yang seperti orang Jepang, rupanya mulai disadari oleh Naruto.

"Kau orang Jepang?" selidik Naruto yang masih mendekap Sasuke di dadanya.

"Ya, namaku Utakatta. Aku lahir di Sapporo tapi aku besar di Mexico."

Kedua pasangan itu mengangguk serempak. Utakatta pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kebetulan aku bekerja di Pulau Teshuilo yang tak lain adalah Pulau Boneka yang sedang kalian tuju. Jika tidak keberatan mungkin aku bisa mengantar kalian kesana."

Mata Naruto berbinar cerah. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuannya. Selain hari sudah mulai larut gelap, ia juga sudah lelah seperti halnya Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa kami tidak akan merepotkan?" tanya Naruto sungkan.

Utakatta tergelak sejenak, terkesan elegan seperti halnya Sasuke ketika sedang tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga kebetulan ingin kembali kesana setelah berbelanja bahan-bahan bulanan di pasar."

Sedikit aneh memang. Kenapa berbelanja di hari selarut ini. Tetapi Naruto tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Bisa jadi memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan warga-warga di daerah ini untuk berbelanja bahan makanan ketika menjelang sore sampai malam. Setelah itu Utakatta menggiring mereka menuju gondola terdekat yang menjadi kepunyaan tempatnya bekerja. Gondola itu bentuknya seperti perahu hanya saja bentuknya lebih tradisional.

Ketika menaiki gondola yang sedikit berguncang karena beban baru, Naruto memegangi tubuh istrinya kuat-kuat. Ia takut Sasuke bisa tergelincir dan jatuh ke dalam kanal yang airnya pastilah sangat dingin di waktu malam hari. Setelahnya mereka terus berbincang-bincang dengan Utakatta selama di perjalanan menuju Pulau Boneka. Utakatta juga mengatakan perjalanan menuju kesana akan memakan waktu sekitar 60 menit lamanya.

Setibanya mereka di pinggiran kanal tempat yang mereka tuju, hari ternyata semakin larut, jam khusus yang Naruto bawa dari Jepang rupanya sudah menunjukan angka 21.54 pm. Ditambah lagi Sasuke sudah mengantuk dan menguap berkali-kali di dadanya.

" _Bienvenido a la isla de las muñecas!_ " seru Utakatta ramah dalam bahasa Spanyolnya yang fasih.

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung mendapati penyambutan ramah dari Utakatta dan beberapa orang asing yang berasal dari pulau ini. Ia mulai berdiri lalu menuntun Sasuke menuruni gondola. Keduanya memberi salam pada para pria wanita yang menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum ringan.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu sungkan. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan pada kami silahkan saja. Orang-orang disini sebagian juga berasal dari Jepang, jadi tentunya mereka akan mengerti bahasa kalian."

"Ya, terima kasih," ungkap Naruto sambil membalas senyuman orang-orang yang menyambutnya di pinggir kanal. Dia memperhatikan wajah-wajah baru yang ia temui. Ada 2 orang wanita dan juga 2 orang pria. Satu diantara kedua pria itu ada yang sudah tua. Utakatta bilang beliau bernama Shimura Danzou. Suatu hal yang cukup mengagetkan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Pasalnya wajah pria tua itu tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang, mungkin karena beliau sudah terlalu lama berada di Mexico.

Naruto membiarkan para wanita dan salah seorang pria itu membawakan barang-barangnya dan Sasuke, sementara mereka mulai mengikuti Danzou yang menggiring mereka memasuki hutan pulau. Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka memasuki area hutan, Naruto dan Sasuke lekas terkejut. Apa yang tersuguhkan oleh seisi alam hutan ini benar-benar membuat mereka merinding.

Sesuai dengan nama pulau ini. Pulau Boneka. Yang artinya pulau terpencil ini memiliki suatu keterikatan dengan boneka. Karena di sepanjang hutan dan sekitaran pulau terdapat ribuan boneka yang diikat menggantung di pepohonan atau ranting-ranting yang menyerupai seperti hiasan natal.

"Naru…," bisik Sasuke parau. Wanita bertubuh semampai ini rupanya cukup ketakutan melihat suasana hutan pulau. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap lengan Naruto sembari mendekatkan dirinya di pelukan sang suami.

Utakatta yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum ganjil. Namun, senyuman itu berubah menjadi lebih ramah ketika Naruto berpaling ke arahnya. "Inilah alasan mengapa pulau ini dijuluki Pulau Boneka."

"Apakah ini bagian dari sebuah tradisi atau mungkin ritual tertentu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tangannya sibuk mengusap punggung Sasuke yang bergetar karena merasakan udara dingin yang berhembus di sekitar hutan.

"Mungkin bisa juga dikatakan begitu. Awalnya para pendahulu kami menggantung boneka-boneka itu untuk menolak bala. Konon dulunya ada seorang gadis kecil yang meninggal di hulu kanal ini. Arwah gadis itu rupanya bergentayangan. Tak jarang para penduduk disini mendengar suara rintihan atau bahkan isakan tangisnya di setiap malam hari. Tapi terkadang arwah gadis itu juga bernyanyi, tertawa, dan memanggil siapapun yang lewat dari atas air, serta berjalan dengan menyeret dan menggaruk-garuk diluar gubuk para penduduk, dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi dia juga pernah mengetuk jendela dan menangis meraung-raung ketika tidak ada yang membukakannya. Hal itu cukup mengganggu ketentraman para warga. Lalu seolah tak cukup sampai disitu, terkadang hantu gadis itu menampakkan dirinya di pohon atau di atas air kanal ini. Dia melayang dan memanggil siapapun yang dapat melihat sosoknya."

Cerita Utakatta rupanya semakin membuat Sasuke ketakutan. Jika ia tahu tempat wisata mereka berbulan madu adalah pulau menyeramkan ini, Sasuke pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk datang kesini.

"Suatu hari salah seorang pemuka yang cukup disegani di pulau ini menggantung satu buah boneka sebagai tumbal sesaji untuk arwah gadis itu. Tapi rupanya satu boneka tidaklah cukup untuk menangkal gangguan hantu si gadis, jadilah para warga berbondong-bondong menggantung boneka-boneka ini di segala penjuru hutan. Dulunya jumlah boneka di pulau ini masih bisa terhitung oleh jari, tapi karena semakin lama boneka-boneka itu akan termakan oleh alam dan hancur, jadi kami mempersembahkan boneka yang baru setiap harinya."

Naruto _speechless_ mendengarkan kisah menyeramkan itu dari mulut Utakatta. "Wow, legenda yang cukup mengerikan. Jadi setiap harinya kalian akan membeli sebuah boneka baru untuk bahan persembahan?"

Utakatta tersenyum namun tidak mengiyakan tebakan itu. Ia rasa tanpa ia jelaskan Naruto pasti sudah tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Naruto yang mulai merasakan kalau tubuh istrinya kian dingin dan gemetar.

"Aku takut, dan… lelah."

"Mungkin karena kita mendatangi pulau ini disaat malam hari jadi terasa begitu menyeramkan. Cobalah kau mengelilingi pulau ini disaat pagi atau siang hari. Aku yakin pandanganmu akan berbeda dengan sekarang ini."

Sasuke mendongak lalu mengangguk. Membiarkan Naruto mengecup tulang hidungnya secara singkat. Ia baru saja akan berpikir positif mengenai pulau ini, tetapi sesuatu yang berakar dan tampak bergerak mencekal langkahnya hingga ia tersandung jatuh.

"Ah!"

"Sasu-chan, hati-hati!" pekik Naruto kaget yang dengan refleks menahan tubuh Sasuke yang nyaris jatuh.

Sasuke seperti tercengang akan sesuatu. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu yang sudah menghadang langkah kakinya sampai nyaris terjatuh. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada apapun yang sekiranya dapat membuatnya tersandung seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit?" cerca Naruto cemas. Kejadian ini rupanya membuat beberapa orang penduduk yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berhenti lalu ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Sasuke?" tanya Utakatta heran.

"Sasuke terjatuh," jawab Naruto sekenanya yang masih terfokus meneliti lutut kaki Sasuke.

"Na-Naru," panggil Sasuke lirih dengan tangan yang gemetar dan terasa dingin di kulit Naruto. Perhatian wanita itu nampak tidak fokus. Pupil matanya hanya menatap kosong potongan-potongan tubuh boneka yang tergantung di ranting pepohonan hutan.

Samar-samar Sasuke seperti mendengar suara cekikikan dari dalam boneka usang yang sudah rusak karena termakan waktu. Penggalan-penggalan kepala, bagian tubuh yang terlepas, wajah tanpa mata yang menatap kosong. Semua itu tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Sejak awal dirinya menginjakan kaki di pulau ini, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman menghinggapi seluruh pulau boneka ini. Suasana dan hawa mencekam yang ia rasakan begitu mirip dengan adegan mimpi buruknya selama seminggu belakangan.

"Suke," sentuhan tangan hangat Naruto yang membungkus wajah porselennya berhasil menarik kesadaran Sasuke ke dunia nyata. Mata wanita berambut sekelam jelaga itu berkedip beberapa kali karena merasa sedikit berbayang dan tidak fokus. "Kau kenapa?" Suara cemas Naruto, membuat sesuatu yang ada di hati Sasuke terenyuh.

"Aku…," Sasuke melirik kumpulan boneka-boneka itu lagi. Pemandangan yang tersaji tetap sama. Yaitu, boneka-boneka usang yang telah termakan waktu dan bersatu dengan alam liar. Sasuke bergidik ketika mendapati sebuah boneka yang dipenuhi serangga bersayap seperti mendiami tubuhnya sebagai sarang. "Aku… aku tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Naruto mencoba memastikan. Melihat Sasuke yang mengangguk lemah, tentu saja ia cukup sangsi dengan kebenaran hal itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke memang tidak berbohong. Ia masih sanggup berjalan meskipun tungkai kakinya serasa lemas tidak bertenaga. Tetapi ketika ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto sudah lebih dulu cekatan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kau lelah. Beristiratlah," katanya lembut disertai kecupan di pelipis mata Sasuke. Setelahnya ia meneruskan perjalanan kembali setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan maaf karena sudah membuat yang lain menunggu dan cemas.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari oleh Naruto. Pria yang bernama Shimura Danzou sempat menyeringai di tengah kegelapan malam. Dan di sudut hutan yang dipenuhi bangkai boneka, terdapat sesuatu yang bergerak di atas tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini req temen ane yang namanya **Soul And Me**. Maaf ya beb baru bisa dibuatin sekarang ffnya. Dan maaf juga karena pairnya NFS. Setelah ane pikir2 dan pertimbangkan, fic ini bakal lebih masuk akal kalo jadi straight. Hehehe... Semoga dirimu tidak kecewa padaku ya beb *tear

Soal kamu yang ngidam mpreg. Tenang aja nanti ane buatin fic mpreg yang sedih2 galau. Ane udah kepikiran plot itu lumayan lama, tapi mungkin baru sempet diketik sekarang mumpung lagi libur. Yousha! Pokoknya ditunggu aja fic mpreg oneshootnya, terus kelanjutan fic ini juga ya beb. Hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

"Turunkan aku," Sasuke berbisik gugup di dekat telinga Naruto. Rasanya begitu _nervous_ ketika mendapati puluhan pasang mata menatap intens kemesraannya dengan sang suami.

"Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya menyelidik sebelum benar-benar menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya. Bagaimanapun istri cantiknya ini sempat terjatuh saat di hutan tadi, lalu ia juga melihat kalau cara jalan Sasuke setelah itu sedikit pincang dengan lutut kaki yang gemetar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang cepat turunkan aku," bisiknya, disertai senyum canggung yang tampak manis ketika mendapati salah seorang pegawai wanita meliriknya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Utakatta mempersilahkan, "Maaf jika penyambutan kami ini tidak begitu meriah untuk tamu seistimewa kalian."

"Err itu tidak masalah. Lagipula kami mendapatkan tiket wisata ini dari salah seorang kerabat bisnis di Jepang," sahut Naruto setelah menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya lalu tersenyum kikuk pada Utakatta.

Bagaimanapun mereka tidak menyangka kalau pulau terpencil dan semenyeramkan ini bisa memiliki sebuah penginapan yang cukup bagus. Bangunannya cukup besar seperti rumah adat khas Mexico, hanya saja atapnya terbuat dari jerami kering. Lalu ketika masuk ke dalam penginapan, puluhan pegawai pria dan wanita lekas menyambut kedatangannya dengan penuh senyuman. Selain itu pemandangan yang disajikan penginapan ini cukup memanjakan mata mereka. Untuk seseorang yang terbiasa tinggal di kota besar seperti Tokyo, tentu saja mereka mengerti kalau _design interior_ bangunan ini cukup berkelas tinggi, setara dengan penginapan-penginapan yang ada di kota besar.

Mata Sasuke menjelajah salah satu ornamen yang terpasang di dinding. Bingkainya berwarna keemasan dan gambarnya seperti sebuah gambar abstrak, namun memiliki sentuhan seni yang indah. Sasuke paling suka dengan pemilihan warna-warnanya yang terlihat berani namun enak untuk dipandang. Setelah itu matanya lagi-lagi bergulir kearah pajangan mahal yang menghiasi ruangan depan penginapan. Guci-guci besar nan mahal, serta pot-pot tanaman dari berbagai jenis turut memperindah lobby penginapan. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya tanaman yang menghias sudut ruangan, Sasuke rupanya paling tertarik dengan sekuntum bunga berwarna putih yang ditaruh dalam vas kaca bening di atas meja resepsionis.

"Anda menyukai bunga ini, Nona?" tanya salah satu pegawai wanita yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik; rambut pirang pucat sepinggang dan bola mata berwarna violet pudar.

"Um, aku… aku hanya tertarik dengan bentuknya. Apa ini bunga langka?" tunjuk Sasuke.

Wanita itu tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis untuk mengeluarkan tangkai bunga itu dari dalam vas kaca. "Nama bunga ini adalah Wijayakusuma. Dan ya, bunga ini adalah bunga langka di Negara ini. Anda tahu, Nona? Bunga Wijayakusuma tidak mekar setiap waktu. Dia hanya mengembang ketika pukul 8 malam dan mencapai puncaknya di sekitar pukul 12 malam. Jika bunga ini mekar, maka baunya akan harum seperti ini. Dan bunga ini mekarnya hanya semalam. Unik sekali bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Tapi ia sedikit bingung ketika gadis bername tag, Shion, menyodorkan bunga bermahkotakan warna putih itu kepadanya.

"Bunga ini untuk anda, Nona. Selain memiliki bentuk yang cantik, bunga ini berkhasiat untuk mengobati batuk dan bengkak. Kulihat kaki anda sedikit memar dan membengkak, apa anda habis terjatuh di hutan? Kalau begitu pakailah bunga ini sebagai obat."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin merusak bunga yang cantik ini. Lagipula kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, tidak," sanggah Shion keberatan, "Anda adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Tentunya saya tidak ingin memar yang ada di kaki anda ini bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jadi ambilah bunga ini, kebetulan kami menanam banyak di halaman belakang penginapan."

Sasuke sedikit ragu menerimanya, tetapi melihat kesungguhan Shion, akhirnya ia terpaksa menerima bunga itu walau sebenarnya enggan. Ketika menoleh kearah suaminya, rupanya Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Danzou dan juga beberapa pegawai lainnya. Dan seakan merasakan jika dirinya sedang dipandangi, Naruto tiba-tiba saja ikut menoleh, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, sayang. Danzo-san sudah menyerahkan kunci kamar kita dan menyuruh para pegawainya mengantarkan barang-barang kita ke kamar. Kau ingin beristirahat kan? Kau pasti lelah."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mengikuti sang suami berjalan ke lantai atas bersama para pegawai yang memimpin di bagian depan. Rasanya Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk berbaring di atas ranjang kamar penginapan untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh selama seharian penuh di negeri orang.

Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya ketika ia sampai di kamar penginapannya dan Naruto. Melihat kasur empuk yang begitu rapi dan besar, ia jadi ingin menidurinya sesegera mungkin. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak ini menuai kekehan geli dari sang suami.

"Kau ingin langsung tidur?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil meletakkan koper-koper besar bawaannya di samping lemari kayu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seadanya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin secepatnya tidur. Tapi di satu sisi kenyamanan kasur empuk ini ingin membuatnya terus berguling-guling tanpa henti.

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa mendapati istri cantiknya itu berguling di atas kasur sembari menggesekan kaki-kaki rampingnya di sekitar seprai dan selimut. Ia segera mengunci pintu kamar setelah memastikan para pegawai itu pergi, lalu Naruto tidak jadi membongkar isi kopernya dan lebih memilih menerjang Sasuke di atas kasur sambil memasang seringai usil.

"Kyaaa!"

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasu-chan."

"Lepas, Dobe," Sasuke memberontak dalam pelukan Naruto. Kepala pirang suaminya terus menggesek-gesek lehernya yang sensitif.

"Tidak mau~" rengek Naruto sambil mengecupi rahang dan leher istrinya.

"Minggir… aku lelah, Naruto," Sasuke juga ikut merengek, tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan posesif sang suami. Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam saja ketika Naruto mulai mencumbu bibirnya dan mengusap lembut daerah sekitar perut dan dadanya.

Tok, tok, tok.

Kegiatan sakral sepasang suami istri itu terpaksa harus tertunda oleh suara ketukan pintu. Dengan wajah kesalnya Naruto melepaskan tubuh Sasuke, lalu berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut kearah pintu. Moodnya jadi hilang untuk melakukan ritual pembuatan anak sebagai hadiah oleh-oleh, sekembalinya mereka dari Mexico nanti.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, tetapi Chiyo-san ingin sekali menyapamu dan Sasuke," jelas Utakatta yang berdiri bersama seorang nenek tua di depan pintu kamar Naruto dan Sasuke. "Nah, Naruto, beliau ini istrinya Danzo-san yang merupakan pemilik penginapan ini."

"Um, salam, Nyonya," sapa Naruto sopan. Di sebelahnya telah berdiri Sasuke yang melakukan hal serupa. Bagaimanapun mereka harus bersikap hormat pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Panggil saja aku Nenek Chiyo," kata wanita tua itu dengan senyum ramah dan suara seraknya yang lembut. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin menyapa tamu istimewa penginapan ini."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Nek," Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum charming memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berbaris rapi.

"Tidak, kalian berdua memang tamu istimewa penginapan ini dari para pengunjung lainnya," Nenek Chiyo memberikan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat begitu ganjil di mata Sasuke. Entahlah, Sasuke hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ucapan Nenek Chiyo. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Sekarang perhatian Nenek Chiyo tertumbuk padanya. Sasuke sedikit berjengit merasakan telapak tangan Nenek itu yang begitu dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya. "Inikah Istri Namikaze yang diceritakan para pegawai perempuanku? Cantik sekali. Anda benar-benar beruntung memperistri wanita secantik ini, Tuan."

Naruto tersipu tapi tetap tersenyum juga mendengar nada pujian itu. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu kikuk. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak senang sama sekali, justru perasaannya semakin berkata buruk. Apalagi saat Nenek Chiyo menyentuh dan mengusap perut langsingnya. Ia seperti merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus masuk dari telapak tangan itu ke dalam lambungnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat beruntung sekali mendapatkan Sasuke sebagai istriku. Anda harus tahu perjuanganku ketika mendapatkannya, sungguh tidak mudah, Nenek," candanya, mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke sembari mendekap erat pinggulnya.

"Ah, tentu saja aku tahu. Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan kalian, maksudku memperhatikan lewat tayangan berita. Kalian ini berasal dari keluarga pengusaha yang sukses, jadi sudah pasti sangat terkenal oleh masyarakat luas."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau berita _infotainment_ bisa sampai ke luar Negeri."

"Dobe…," Sasuke menyikutnya, menarik perhatian sang suami yang sedang mengerutkan dahi. "Kau lupa aksi mencolokmu tahun lalu di Singapura? Kau membangun lahan bisnis besar-besaran untuk para pengangguran di seluruh dunia. Tentu saja awak media dari berbagai Negara selalu mengincar berita tentang dirimu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mencium pipinya lagi, dan ia pun mendapatkan sikutan serupa di perutnya. "Suke~"

"Haha, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang harmonis. Aku jadi iri dengan kebersamaan kalian. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Jika ada yang kalian butuhkan jangan pernah sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada kami."

"Terima kasih banyak, Nenek Chiyo," ungkap Naruto.

Setelah itu keduanya memperhatikan langkah Nenek Chiyo yang menghilang di belokan koridor lantai dua bersama Utakatta.

"Ayo masuk. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi," bisik Naruto usil yang lantas menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar tak peduli dengan umpatan manis sang istri dengan wajah merona merah.

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Sasuke bangun lebih awal dari Naruto. Sasuke berencana ingin menjelajahi pulau boneka ini dan melihat sisi yang berbeda dari nuansa yang dipancarkan pulau ini saat pagi hari. Ia rasa apa yang dikatakan sang suami malam tadi tidaklah begitu buruk. Sasuke harus mengelilingi pulau ini disaat pagi dan siang hari, maka dengan begitu pandangannya yang mengatakan kalau pulau boneka ini menyeramkan mungkin saja akan berubah.

"Sayang… cepat bangun atau nanti kutinggal," Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi suaminya yang terdapat tanda lahir berupa tiga buah garis horisontal di masing-masing sisi pipinya.

"Uem… lima menit lagi, Sayang…," pinta Naruto dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat karena mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjelajahi pulau ini sendirian. Kalau kau ingin menyusul, jangan lupa mandi, oke?" Ia mengecup pipi Naruto dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Namun belum sempat ia berjalan satu langkah, Naruto sudah mencekal lengan Sasuke dan menariknya kembali ke atas ranjang.

Cup. Naruto membalas kecupan itu tepat di bibir Sasuke, kemudian dia memeluk erat tubuh langsing sang istri yang mulai memberontak dan memukul pelan dada bidangnya.

"Naruto… lepas!"

"Nanti. Lima menit lagi."

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan, Dobe."

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian, huh," bibir penuh Naruto mengerucut manja, lalu kembali menciumi wajah istrinya.

"Kalau begitu bangun dan temani aku berkeliling."

Naruto mendesah panjang sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya. Wajah berkulit tan yang masih dipenuhi gurat kantuk itu melirik penampilan sang istri yang sudah rapi dan wangi. "Kau cantik sekali," pujinya. Naruto lagi-lagi mencium Sasuke yang kali ini tepat mendarat di lehernya.

Sukses saja Sasuke memekik dan mencubit kuat kedua pipi Naruto. "Cepat mandi!"

"Iya, Tuan Puteri."

"Susul aku setelah kau selesai ya, Naru…."

"Hmm," Naruto bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Ia menyambar handuk miliknya kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sembari menunggu suaminya selesai mandi, Sasuke berencana berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar penginapan pulau. Ia sudah menyiapkan kameranya untuk memotret apa saja yang ia temukan nanti di luar sana. Sasuke memulai rute pertamanya dengan mengunjungi bebatuan tinggi yang ada di sebelah utara penginapan. Ia memotret bebatuan itu dan menyentuhnya dengan telapak tangan. Rasa dingin yang menjalar dari tekstur batu kasar itu membuatnya menarik kembali telapak tangannya dari benda itu.

Setelahnya Sasuke memutari batu besar itu dan menemukan sebuah lubang besar yang menyerupai sebuah goa di dinding batu itu. Ia memotret hasil temuannya kembali sebelum memekik ketika mendapati sebuah sosok asing dalam lensa kamera miliknya.

"Astaga!" Sasuke mundur satu langkah sembari mempertajam pengelihatannya. Ternyata sosok asing yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sebuah boneka yang tergantung di sekitar dinding dalam goa. Boneka-boneka itu tampak usang, hancur termakan usia, dan sebagian juga ada yang tidak memiliki bagian lengkap. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memotretnya. Tetapi lensa kamera itu menangkap satu sosok boneka yang masih utuh seperti baru. Ia menurunkan bidikan lensa yang hampir ia potret, kemudian berjalan maju ke depan.

Diantara banyaknya boneka-boneka rusak di dinding goa batu ini, kenapa hanya ada satu yang terlihat masih baru. Kalau tidak salah ingat, semalam Utakatta sempat mengatakan kalau mereka selalu mempersembahkan satu boneka baru setiap harinya. Mungkin saja boneka inilah yang baru diletakkan penghuni pulau ini untuk bahan persembahan.

Leher Sasuke terasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Ia bergidik. Ritual yang dijalankan oleh penghuni pulau ini cukup mengerikan baginya. Selain itu entah mengapa ia merasa kalau boneka-boneka menyeramkan ini serasa hidup dan memiliki nyawanya masing-masing. Sasuke berusaha menepis anggapan itu, dan berencana untuk berbalik. Tetapi baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya, Sasuke sudah dikejutkan oleh salah satu keadaan boneka dengan tampilan luar yang hangus terbakar dijadikan sarang oleh kelabang besar di sekitar matanya. Tentu saja Sasuke menjerit. Rasanya begitu ngeri melihat mata boneka yang berlubang itu mengeluarkan seekor kelabang raksasa dengan kaki-kaki yang berbulu lebat dan kasar. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik posisi tubuhnya hingga jatuh tersandung bebatuan.

"Aaargh!" Suara teriakannya memantul di sekitar dinding goa, diiringi suara kepakan sayap kelelawar yang merasa terusik oleh suara teriakan berisik Sasuke barusan.

Buru-buru ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari sekuatnya keluar goa. Namun ketika berada diluar, Sasuke rupanya juga menjumpai pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu di depan goa tersebut juga dipenuhi oleh boneka-boneka usang lainnya. Kondisi boneka disekitar pagar itu juga tak kalah menyeramkan dari boneka-boneka yang tergantung di dinding dalam goa. Bedanya yang ada diluar sini hanyalah potongan kepala boneka dengan rambut kusut yang dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba.

"Hei," Sebentuk tangan kekar melingkar secara tiba-tiba dipinggulnya. Sasuke sukses saja terpekik dan hendak memukul jatuh seseorang itu, namun ia segera sadar kalau pria yang memeluknya adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Kau tidak mengagetkanku, tetapi kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung."

Kekehan serak Naruto mengudara sembari mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap pinggul Sasuke. "Salahmu sendiri berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan wajah seserius itu. Kau tahu? Kau sangat menggemaskan ketika menjerit ketakutan seperti tadi."

Sasuke menyikut pelan perut Naruto, kemudian berusaha melepaskan dekapan itu dari tubuhnya. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hei, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda," Ia meraih pinggul itu lagi dan melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sasuke. "Alasan kita berlibur ke pulau ini untuk melakukan _honeymoon_ kan? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar penginapan dan melakukan ritual kita untuk membuat anak?"

"Jangan bercanda," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menepuk tangan jahil Naruto yang sedang meraba gemas perutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Oh ya, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau kau ini adalah rubah pirang mesum dari Konoha."

Julukan lama yang sempat membuatnya terkenal di jaman masa perkuliahan dulu, seketika saja membuat Naruto terjebak dalam lamunan nostalgia singkat. Dulu karena julukan ini pulalah ia kesulitan untuk mendapatkan cintanya Sasuke. Naruto harus rela terjatuh bangun ribuan kali hanya untuk meyakinkan keseriusannya terhadap Sasuke beserta keluarga besarnya yang protektif, dan itu sangatlah tidak mudah.

"Yeah, dan rubah pirang mesum dari Konoha inilah yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya, Tuan Putri Sasuke," kata Naruto sembari mengecup bibir mungil sang istri yang saat ini menggerutu sebal. "Apa kau sudah selesai menjelajahi pulau ini, Sayang?"

"Belum," sahut Sasuke yang sedikit kesulitan membuka suaranya disaat Naruto terus saja menciumi bibirnya. "Hentikan, Dobe!"

Naruto segera melepaskan kunciannya disertai tawa jahil ketika melihat rona wajah istrinya berubah merah karena malu. Ia lekas menggenggam tangan Sasuke sebelum wanita bermata onyx kelam itu memukulinya tanpa ampun. "Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Kudengar disekitar sini ada gondola yang bisa kita pakai untuk menyusuri kanal."

"Memangnya kau bisa mengayuh gondola?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

Alis Naruto mengerut sejenak mendengar nada meremehkan seperti itu keluar dari mulut istrinya. "Jika aku bisa mengendarai helikopter yang besar, apa kau pikir untuk mengayuh gondola sekecil itu saja aku tidak bisa?" balas Naruto sengit. Jarinya mencubit gemas pipi gembil istrinya yang sedang tertawa lepas. "Ayo."

Sasuke tak banyak memprotes ketika Naruto menarik tangannya untuk menaiki sebuah gondola di pesisir kanal. Ia duduk dengan tenang sembari memangku kameranya, sementara Naruto sendiri tengah menggerakan kedua lengan berototnya untuk mengayuh gondola itu menyusuri kanal pulau.

Pemandangan yang tersaji dengan mata kepalanya ternyata sangat indah. Di sekitar pinggiran kanal terdapat pepohonan besar yang akarnya menembus ke dalam air kanal. Lalu daun-daun kering yang berguguran di udara juga menambah keindahan pemandangan itu sendiri. Sasuke mulai memotret apa yang dilihatnya, dan tak jarang ia mencuri diam-diam gambar Naruto yang sedang menoleh ke salah satu titik dengan memoles senyum tipisnya yang begitu menawan. Selain itu Sasuke juga memotret aliran air kanal yang dipenuhi oleh ikan-ikan kecil berbeda warna. Meskipun dasarnya tidak mampu mereka lihat, tetapi pemandangan yang ada dipermukaannya sudah cukup memanjakan mata keduanya.

"Naru, lihat, ada kuil," tunjuk Sasuke yang melihat kuil itu dari lensa kameranya. Ia segera saja memotret kuil tua itu lalu melepaskan pandangannya dari lensa kamera. "Kenapa ditempat seperti ini ada kuil?"

Naruto mengedikan bahunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke yang begitu fokus memperhatikan kuil kuno itu. "Kau mau melihatnya dari dekat?"

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke, "Rasanya tempat itu sangat menyeramkan. Dan lagipula boneka-boneka yang tergantung disana jauh lebih banyak dari yang kulihat di sekitar penginapan."

"Mungkin itu tempat yang diceritakan Utakatta semalam. Kau ingatkan tentang gadis kecil yang meninggal di hulu kanal? Mungkin saja hulu kanal ini yang dimaksud Utakatta."

Leher Sasuke bergidik lagi. Namun ia tetap saja memperhatikan bangunan kuil yang terlihat gelap dengan banyaknya pohon besar yang tumbuh di sekitar tempat itu. Membuat penampakan kuil itu seolah-olah suram dan angker.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajak Sasuke sembari menatap cemas suaminya yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau tak ingin pergi kesana?"

"Tidak, Naruto, ayo kita kembali saja," rengek Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sembari memasang senyum untuk menenangkan wajah kalut Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke mungkin takut dengan suasana suram yang dipancarkan kuil tua itu. Belum lagi bangunannya yang seolah-olah kumuh seperti sarang hantu. Dan apa-apaan boneka-boneka yang tergantung disana. Lihat saja sebagian diantaranya yang telah menjadi sarang dari serangga-serangga liar. Menjadikan boneka itu sebagai kerangka luar dari kehidupan para binatang yang mendiami dalam tubuh boneka itu. Naruto jadi merinding ketika membayangkannya, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak terlalu menyukai serangga dan juga sejenisnya.

"Eh?" Gerakan Naruto yang sedang mendayung tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjerat kayu dayungnya hingga sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Kenapa, Naru?"

"Sepertinya dayungnya tersangkut."

"Apa?" Sasuke segera melongok ke dalam air tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena bayangan pohon yang begitu besar menutupi sorotan cahaya matahari.

"Jangan menundukan kepalamu seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau jatuh," ucap Naruto cemas. Cepat-cepat ia raih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menahannya, takut tiba-tiba ia terjatuh ke dalam air kanal.

"Tenang saja, aku kan bisa berenang."

"Bukan itu," bantah Naruto panik. Tiba-tiba saja gondola yang mereka naiki bergetar seperti ada yang menabraknya dari dalam air. "Shit!"

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Seluruh inderanya bekerja cepat untuk merangsang suatu pergerakan, entah itu dari pengelihatan, pendengaran, maupun getaran yang ia rasakan.

"Hati-hati, _honey_ , jangan sampai kau melepaskan peganganmu dari tanganku," Naruto memperingati. Hatinya mendadak waswas ketika membayangkan adanya suatu makhluk buas yang biasanya mendiami sungai di dekat hutan. Kalau sampai benar ada makhluk seperti itu disini, Naruto tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain membawa Sasuke ketempat yang lebih aman.

"Kau tidak berpikir ada buaya disini kan?" terka Sasuke tepat pada sasaran. Melihat raut gelisah dan radar waspada sang suami yang begitu tinggi, mau tak mau ia mendadak gundah dan takut juga. "Na…Naru—"

"Ssshhh tenang, Sayang," Naruto mendekap erat Sasuke yang gemetar ketakutan di pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini bersamamu."

"Tapi —Ow!" Tiba-tiba saja gondola yang mereka naiki kembali berguncang. Kendaraan khusus air yang terbuat dari kayu itu bergerak tidak seimbang seperti ingin terbalik dari posisi seharusnya. Naruto harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mati-matian berpikir positif mengenai sesuatu yang menghantam gondola mereka dari bawah sana. "Naruto…," Suara rengekan Sasuke terdengar sangat parau.

"Tenang, Sayang, tenang. Ssshh, jangan takut," bisiknya seraya mengusap punggung Sasuke yang terus bergetar.

Pijakan mereka terhadap papan kayu dibawahnya kembali berguncang. Sasuke menjerit keras disertai limbungnya gondola yang mereka naiki. Gelombang air yang tercipta akibat tumbrukan keras itu membuat gondola mereka terpelanting kearah kiri sebelum kemudian terbalik dan menjatuhkan tubuh kedua pasangan suami istri itu ke air kanal.

"Na-Naru —blupblupblup!" Tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai kearahnya sementara tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tenggelam seperti ada yang menariknya dari bawah sana.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak panik, namun pandangannya terhalangi oleh gondola yang mengapung terbalik di hadapannya. " _Baby, where are you?_ " Tangan Naruto mencari-cari ke dalam air sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyelam dan menyelamatkan istrinya di bawah sana.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terseret jauh ke dalam air kanal kini mulai menggapai-gapai apapun yang sekiranya dapat ia sentuh. Mata hitamnya mengerling ke berbagai sudut dengan sikap waspada. Ia takut sesuatu yang menyeretnya itu adalah buaya, dan jika memang benar makhluk itu yang telah membuat gondola mereka terbaik, maka yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah.

Sejauh apapun Sasuke memandang hanya ada akar-akar pepohonan yang menembus ke dalam air beserta rambut-rambut tanaman yang bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti lajur air sungai. Sasuke mendongak ke atas namun tak dapat melihat apapun. Bayangan pohon besar itu pasti menutupi cahaya matahari sehingga membuat keadaan tampak samar dan gelap. Ia jadi semakin panik, tetapi Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk berenang ke permukaan sungai. Ia menggerakan tangan dan kakinya sekuat mungkin, lalu tak lama gerakannya terhenti. Sasuke melirikkan bola matanya gelisah, namun ia tetap memberanikan dirinya menengok ke arah bawah.

Kakinya masih tampak terapung di atas air, tetapi yang berbeda hanyalah pergelangan kakinya yang seperti tersangkut sesuatu. Sasuke bergerak panik saat dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan ia hampir saja kehabisan napasnya. Sesigap mungkin ia membungkuk ke bawah untuk melepaskan jeratan rambut tanaman yang begitu panjang dan kuat membelit pergelangan kakinya. Ia meronta-ronta, melakukan gerakan seolah-olah hendak memutuskan rambut-rambut itu dalam sekali tarikan. Tetapi Sasuke akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. Yang ia genggam bukanlah rambut tanaman yang biasanya terdapat pada akar. Teksturnya lebih lembut dan lunak, seperti… seperti… Mata Sasuke menatap objek di bawah sana dengan cemas. Gelembung-gelembung udara keluar bebas dari mulutnya yang kehilangan banyak oksigen.

Disaat tubuh Sasuke mulai melemas, matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang mengapung tak jauh di bawah kakinya. Rambut-rambut yang membelitnya mulai memperlihatkan tempat mereka berasal. Dan Sasuke tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk memekik ketika ia tahu bahwa rambut yang ia kira berasal dari akar-akar pepohonan, ternyata adalah rambut seorang mayat gadis yang telah membusuk di dalam air. Kulit mayat itu telah terkelupas, berwarna pucat dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Baju putihnya melambai-lambai dipermainkan arus air dan perlahan-lahan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu bergerak mendekat kearah Sasuke berada.

Melihatnya sungguh membuat Sasuke ketakutan dan hampir pingsan dengan paru-paru yang sesak. Ia bergerak tanpa kendali yang sialnya justru malah membuat tubuhnya mendekati bangkai mayat tersebut. Bibir mungil Sasuke yang mengeluarkan banyak gelembung terbuka semakin lebar ketika secara tiba-tiba mayat yang ada tepat di hadapannya itu membuka mata dan mulutnya yang dipenuhi warna hitam pekat.

Sekarang ia seperti mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu mengerikan disusul oleh suara cekikikan sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pingsan karena kehabisan napas. Disaat itulah Naruto datang dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Pria pirang itu memberikan napasnya kepada Sasuke melalui mulutnya. Matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah pucat Sasuke dari dekat. Naruto berusaha untuk berenang kepermukaan sambil mendekap erat Sasuke dan memberinya napas terus-menerus tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terbebas dari air sungai dan dengan cepat Naruto merapat ke tepian kanal untuk menggotong tubuh istrinya yang pingsan.

"Sasuke," panggilnya serak seraya membaringkan Sasuke di sekitaran kuil tua yang tadi mereka lihat sebelum akhirnya gondola itu berguncang dan membuat keduanya terjatuh ke dalam air. "Hei, _Baby_ , sadarlah!" Tangannya memukul pelan pipi Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan memberikan CPR terhadap istrinya. Ia terus memanggil nama Sasuke sembari menekan-nekan dada sang istri yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya. "Sasuke… Sasuke kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Na…Naru…to."

"Oh tuhan syukurlah!" Naruto mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang basah sepertinya. "Kau membuatku hampir mati, Sasuke."

"Maaf…."

"Tolong jangan diulangi lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Naruto menciumi wajah Sasuke yang dingin sambil terus memeluknya tanpa henti.

"Kita… dimana, Naruto?"

"Di kuil, kurasa."

Mata Sasuke bergulir memperhatikan bangunan kuil yang begitu kuno dan terlihat cukup rapuh untuk ditempati. Tapi meskipun begitu Sasuke melihat adanya bahan sesaji berupa buah-buahan segar yang terhidang di depan kuil itu. Dilihat sekalipun Sasuke sudah tahu kalau sesaji yang ada disana baru saja diletakkan oleh seseorang. Dan lagi entah mengapa melihat objek yang disembah oleh seseorang itu membuat tubuh Sasuke bergidik.

"Naruto, ayo kita kembali," pinta Sasuke lemah yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"Gondola yang kita naiki tadi sudah mengapung entah kemana. Mungkin kita bisa kembali ke penginapan dengan berjalan kaki."

"Tapi apa kau tahu arah jalannya, Sayang?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia membelai sayang wajah Sasuke kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Aku tahu. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti arus sungai untuk kembali ke tempat awal kita menaiki gondola itu," Ia menjelaskan sembari menggendong tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kita harus sampai di penginapan sebelum gelap, Naru… Kumohon," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Dan Naruto hanya menganggukinya sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan kuil yang memperlihatkan sebuah patung di dalamnya. Sasuke sempat melirik rupa patung itu yang terlihat seperti sosok manusia hanya saja ekornya menyerupai kalajengking dengan sulur-sulur aneh yang mengikat sekeliling tubuhnya.

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering di sekitar bangunan kuil itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sulur-sulur yang sempat dilihat Sasuke tadi, bergerak dari tempatnya berasal seakan-akan benda itu hidup dan memiliki nyawanya sendiri.

 **.**

"Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian? Mengapa kalian menggigil dan basah?" Utakatta menginterogasi keduanya sekembalinya Naruto dan Sasuke dari luar penginapan.

"Kami terjatuh ke dalam air," jelas Naruto sambil mendudukan Sasuke di sofa lobby penginapan. Ia meneliti pergelangan kaki istrinya yang tampak memar seperti tergesek oleh sesuatu yang kasar. Lagi-lagi Naruto memaki kelalaiannya dalam hati. Ia gagal menjaga Sasuke dan sekarang malah membuatnya terluka seperti ini. "Apa aku bisa minta air hangat dan handuk kecil?" tanyanya dengan wajah kusut menatap Utakatta.

"Aku akan segera menyiapkannya," sahut Utakatta disertai senyum ramah di bibirnya.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah tubuh Sasuke. "Apa rasanya sakit?" Ia bertanya halus. Matanya memancarkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk Sasuke.

"Huh? Yang mana maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerjap bingung, dan mendapati tangan kekar suaminya membersihkan sisa debu yang tertempel di helai rambutnya.

"Kakimu, _Baby_ , astaga… lihat memarnya sampai membengkak seperti itu," ujar Naruto panik. Dia merangkul bahu Sasuke sambil mengusapnya pelan.

"Ini bahkan tidak sakit. Seingatku, aku hanya terjerat rambut—" Seketika itu juga tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Ia masih ingat dengan penampakan mayat di bawah air beserta pengalaman mengerikannya saat mendapati tiba-tiba mata dan mulut mayat itu terbuka lebar menakutinya. Jika dipikir-pikir keadaan mayat itu seperti kulit tanpa daging atau tanpa adanya rongga apapun yang mendiami jasad kaku itu.

"Kau kenapa, 'Suke?"

"Aku… Aku…," Belaian sang suami tidak cukup menenangkan ketakutannya saat ini. "Naru… Aku tidak ingin pergi kesana lagi."

Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangan dingin Sasuke di pipinya, berusaha memberikan sedikit kehangatan dan juga keberanian untuk istri tercintanya ini. "Apapun yang terjadi padamu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kesana lagi. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja ke Jepang?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin kembali ke Jepang dan meninggalkan pulau mengerikan ini secepatnya. Tetapi, mengingat ia jarang memiliki waktu berdua bersama Naruto, apa mungkin ia sanggup mengakhiri semua kebersamaan ini?

"Jangan khawatir… aku akan mengganti liburan kita ke tempat yang lebih baik," Seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Sasuke, Naruto justru memberikan penawaran yang lebih menggiurkan. "Ingat? Dua minggu ini aku milikmu."

Senyum Sasuke terpahat. Sesegera mungkin ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. "Kemanapun, Naru, asalkan itu bersamamu."

"Setelah jatuh ke dalam sungai kau jadi melankolis, 'Suke," Ia terkekeh, mengacak rambut Sasuke, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Yeah, kurasa akupun juga begitu. Kemanapun kita pergi, asalkan bersamamu, maka aku tidak akan peduli."

"Meskipun ke neraka?"

"Hmm, aku ragu malaikat sepertimu bisa jatuh ke dalam neraka."

"Ish!" Sasuke mencubit kuat lengan Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah malu karena ucapannya itu. Naruto sungguh tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengacak rambut Sasuke dan membuat istri tercintanya itu cemberut karena kesal.

"Ini pesananmu," Utakatta datang membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil seperti yang Naruto minta.

"Terima kasih," Naruto kembali berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke untuk mengompres memar yang ada di pergelangan kaki istrinya. "Oh ya, Utakatta, kemungkinan besok kami akan kembali ke Jepang."

Ucapan Naruto menyebabkan Utakatta diam seribu bahasa. Dari kilat matanya ia tampak tidak senang, namun Utakatta menutupinya dengan senyum yang biasa.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang? Mengapa cepat sekali? Apa pulau ini tidak menarik bagi kalian berdua?"

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Naruto cepat. Ia berbalik menatap Utakatta sambil menaruh kembali handuk kecil yang ia genggam ke dalam wadah air hangat. "Disini sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi kurasa Sasuke akan lebih baik kembali ke Jepang saja. Maksudku, baru sehari kami berada disini aku sudah membuatnya terluka. Akan sangat sulit bagi kami menikmati liburan dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, bukan?" kilahnya mencari alasan.

Namun, Utakatta menampakkan raut keberatan ketika menatap mata biru Naruto yang tampak serius dengan perkataannya. "Nenek Chiyo bisa mengobati luka memar itu. Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan beliau," Pegawai penginapan itu tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berlari memasuki salah satu koridor yang akan menghubungkan dirinya dengan ruangan para staff penginapan.

"Apa alasanku tadi meragukan? Kenapa dia seperti tidak setuju dengan rencana kepulangan kita? Apa para staff di penginapan ini sangat menjunjung tinggi kepuasan pelanggan?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya seraya menyisir halus rambut pirang Naruto yang basah di jari-jari tangannya. "Entahlah, mungkin saja. Kau ini kan memang tidak berbakat untuk berbohong."

" _Well, thank you_ , Sasu-chan," kekeh Naruto geli. Dia menarik kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

Beberapa saat setelah Utakatta pergi ke dalam penginapan, ia kembali lagi bersama Nenek Chiyo dan dua orang pegawai perempuan berambut pirang dan hitam.

"Kudengar, Sasuke-san, terluka?" tanya Nenek Chiyo membawa satu wadah ramuan berisi tumbukan obat herbal.

"Um, ya, tadi kami terjatuh ke dalam kanal dan kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi memar seperti ini," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang berlutut di hadapan Sasuke, membiarkan Nenek Chiyo menempatinya dan mengambil alih pengobatan pergelangan kaki Sasuke.

"Kau tadi pasti terbelit akar-akar pepohonan di dalam kanal," terka Nenek Chiyo sembari mengurut pergelangan kaki Sasuke, kemudian mengolesinya dengan obat tumbuk herbal.

"Eum, y-ya, tadi aku tersangkut akar-akar pepohonan," sahut Sasuke. Bibirnya merintih pelan merasakan rasa perih dari luka memarnya yang bersentuhan dengan obat herbal itu.

"Ini tidak parah. Besok kuyakin memarnya pasti akan menghilang. Biar Shizuka dan Shion mengantarmu ke kamar dan membantumu berganti pakaian, Nona. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terlalu lama mengenakan pakaian basah seperti itu," ucap Nenek Chiyo. Beliau mempersilahkan dua pegawai gadisnya membantu Sasuke berjalan dan memapahnya pelan-pelan.

"Itu… terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Nenek," Naruto memahat senyum canggungnya ketika melihat ekspresi aneh yang terpancar dari wajah pemilik penginapan ini.

"Sebaiknya kau juga mengganti pakaianmu, Anak Muda. Kau juga bisa masuk angin kalau terus-terusan mengenakan pakaian basah itu. Biar nanti kusuruh pelayan membuatkan kalian berdua teh hangat."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Nenek."

"Tidak, ini adalah bagian dari pelayanan kami untuk kalian berdua," Nenek itu tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur penginapan.

 **.**

Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian kini sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur kamarnya dan Naruto. Ia termenung, mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami di dalam air kanal dekat kuil. Ia sungguh-sungguh melihat mayat. Bahkan rambut-rambut yang menjerat pergelangan kakinya terasa begitu nyata. Apa itu hanya halusinasi Sasuke belaka?

Ia menarik kedua kakinya ke atas kasur, lalu melirik jendela kamar yang berderit terbuka karena tiupan angin dari luar penginapan. Sasuke beranjak kearah jendela untuk segera menutupnya kembali. Ia malah mendapati langit senja yang begitu mendung telah mengguyurkan air hujan yang begitu deras dari atas langit.

Seketika rasa dingin segera menyergap tubuhnya sampai ke sumsum tulang belakang. Sasuke menggigil. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pegangan jendela yang terhempas karena tiupan angin kencang. Saat ia melempar pandangannya kearah samping jendela, kilat menyambar cepat hingga membiaskan cahaya putih yang memantulkan sosok seseorang di dekat jendela. Sukses saja Sasuke terpekik. Ia melangkah mundur menghindari jendela dan menutup rapat matanya yang masih terngiang akan sosok itu.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto cemas sesaat setelah ia kembali ke dalam kamar penginapan mereka.

"Ada sesuatu di jendela kita, Naruto!" tunjuk Sasuke histeris. Ia menangkap tubuh sang suami dan memeluknya erat.

"Mungkin hanya bayangan. Sudah jangan takut, biar aku yang menutup jendelanya."

"Tapi, Naruto—"

"Sasuke, _its okay_ ," bisik Naruto lembut seraya menyisir rambutnya yang masih lembab.

"Hati-hati," katanya bergetar. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum mendekati jendela kamar dan menutupnya rapat.

"Lihat? Tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang. Kau hanya lelah," Naruto mengecup singkat dahi istrinya. "Ayo, kita istirahat."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menggiring dirinya menaiki kasur. Dengan penuh kelembutan Naruto menyelimuti tubuhnya kemudian mendekapnya hangat.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun? Aku ada disini, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti," Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu di kamarnya. "Masuk!" serunya dari dalam.

Seorang pelayan perempuan bernama Shizuka memasuki kamar mereka sembari menenteng sebuah baki berisi dua cangkir teh hangat. "Silahkan diminum tehnya," Ia berkata sangat lembut, yang segera dibalas senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto.

"Cepat diminum tehmu dan setelah itu tidurlah," Naruto segera memberikan cangkir teh yang ia dapatkan dari Shizuka kepada Sasuke. Gelas itu berwarna merah muda seperti memang dikhususnya untuk Sasuke, sementara cangkir Naruto sendiri berwarna biru.

Sasuke hampir menegak teh itu kalau saja ia tidak memergoki Shizuka yang menatapnya begitu dingin, seolah-olah gadis itu ingin menguliti tubuhnya hidup-hidup. Refleks saja, Sasuke menjatuhkan cangkir itu ke lantai. Menghamburkan isi teh beraroma jasmin itu bersama pecahan-pecahan cangkirnya.

"Ada apa, 'Suke?" Rasanya kekhawatiran Naruto tidak bisa berakhir hari ini. Melihat Sasuke banyak bertingkah aneh, tentu saja membuatnya semakin cemas.

"Ta-Tanganku tergelincir. Maafkan aku," jelas Sasuke, menatap takut-takut Shizuka yang saat ini tengah tersenyum maklum. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusi saja tadi. Kepalanya tiba-tiba jadi berdenyut sakit dengan banyaknya pengalaman aneh di sekitar pulau ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar saya bereskan," Shizuka lekas membersihkan tumpahan teh itu beserta serpihan cangkirnya.

Sasuke tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya serasa lemas dan ia hanya jatuh begitu saja dipelukan suaminya. Sekarang ia malah berhalusinasi melihat patung yang ada di kuil sedang menatapnya dari balik pintu. Cahaya lampu yang temaram, menjadikan sosok itu tidak terlalu jelas dalam pandangannya. Yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah sepasang mata tajam yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Saya merasa ff ini memang masih banyak kekurangannya. Mungkin karena jiwa horor saya semakin lama semakin tumpul. Hahaha...

Oh ya buat Sassori fans, sebaiknya kamu baca fic ini lebih teliti ya say. Aku belum masukin karakter Sai di chapter 1 loh, aku jadi ga ngerti maksud kamu apa. Dan semua fic yang saya tulis udah melewati banyak pertimbangan kok. Mau ooc atau masalah pengambilan karakter. Bahkan untuk endingnya pun sudah saya pertimbangkan. Dan lagi ga ada Sakura di fic ini. Hehe.. Terus masalah chucky dan conjuring. Sayangnya ini bukan fic yang menjadikan boneka sebagai permasalahan utama. Saya memberikan judul fic ini pulau boneka, karena lokasinya yang berada di pulau boneka, gitchu. Hehehe...

Oke untuk yang punya uneg-uneg lain silahkan tuangkan dalam kolom komentar ya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian tanyakan seputar fic atau yang lain2. Nanti akan saya balas di chapter selanjutnya. Babay :)


End file.
